A Game of Cards (Alice in the Country of Hearts)
by Slippery Tummy
Summary: (Human/Cardverse AU) Alice is a young adult living in an English Mansion with only her older sister and cousin for comfort. In a world where Alice is most wished for, what will she wish for most? Come friends, enemies and Hetalians alike and play a game of cards. I will include different universes, but it takes place in the Country of Hearts. Happy Birthday Krasavitsa!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Happy birthday, Krasavitsa! Alice is female England. I will refer to the following countries by these names. Alice's outfit is inspired England's outfit in the beautiful world episode when the countries came over to watch horror movies. (When they aren't at war, I would imagine that they change clothes.) That episode shows what I think countries would wear on an average day or during casual meetings.

Northern Ireland=Allie (Nyo Alistair), Principality of Wy= Lily, Australia= Logan, Sealand= Peter, France=Francis. I'll warn you about new character names as they appear in the story.

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine and is Lisened by Funimation. If It was, America and Canada would be the main characters, so a lot of you (for the sake of Erik Vale's America laugh) should be grateful. I also don't Own Alice in the Country of Hearts, because if I did, Alice would have been WAY More bad flank. Let's get this started, Shall we?

Alice in the country of hearts- Chapter 1

"Alice? Alice, wake up!" A sing- songy voice greeted Alice from her world of slumber. Blinking tiredly, a small smile warmed her features when the girl above her started to giggle. Allie, her prettier, smarter, kinder and… everything she wasn't, really, older sister laughed above her. Her older sibling's long pastel pink and fluffy dress was way more elegant than Alice's outfit. It reminded her a little of Marry Bo Peep, but it's not like she could give her sister flack about clothes. People often teased her for wearing what Americans would consider "Punk" clothing, but she liked it. Her black leather jacket paired well with her British flag scarf (ascot?) and Jeans in her opinion, regardless of what others thought. As Allie's red hair fell in front of her shoulders from looking down at her younger sister, two lime green eyes locked. Alice's blonde hair was in pigtails, because she could never master that laid back, free curls look her older sister had without trying every day. Both were arguably pretty, but ultimately, kindness and constant sweetness beat tsundre, at least in _HIS _opinion. The giggling halted, but a smile never left Allie's face.

"You fell asleep again, didn't you Alice!" Alice, to her credit, looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, but you took so much time getting tea!"

"And that was only because I was looking for your favorite." Looking down farther, Alice did remember that she forgot to put the Earl Grey back from her room.

"Still, it couldn't have taken you that long to find the tea in my room. Spill sister, what else did you get?" Allie raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Guilty as charged. I found a book and a set of cards!" Alice looked up with a smug smile, prepared to play her "Woe is me" card when her sister continued. "But when I came out, I found you sleeping and read the entire book while you were asleep!" Slowly, the blonde's smirk fell and was replaced with a curious expression.

"What was the book about?"

"There's this girl, and she's taken to the Wonderland by this white rabbit, and…"

"Don't give me all of the details, how does it end?"

"The girl leaves Wonderland and the friends she's made behind, only to find out that it's all a dream. A little bittersweet, if I do say so myself." Alice yawned and smiled, feeling tired again. Her sister noticed and rolled her eyes. "Don't fall asleep again, Alice!"

" I won't, I'm alert as ever, Allie. Can we play cards and have some hot tea?" Her sister smiled knowingly and stood up.

"Of course, a game of cards would be nice." Allie walked away to get the hot tea water, letting her red hair fall behind her shoulders once more. Alice smiled at her back, sighing. After her mother died, Alice's sister was the only person she could go to for comfort. Her father slowly started to become distant, never talking to his two daughters, son, niece and nephew, instead recessing into the long halls of their family mansion, working and leaving the girls to the maids. Her younger cousin, Lily blamed her for her mother's death, even though she wasn't within 50 miles of the accident. Logan was kind enough to her (if not a little annoying), but being the same age, he was perceived as more of a friend than a father figure. Really, now that she thought about it, Allie was only two years older, but everyone still compares the two. Alice yawned, feeling herself drift off again and mentally apologized to her sister. Her last thought as she started to sleep was definitely a selfless one.

"I'm sorry sis; I still owe you a game of cards and I'll make it up, I promise."

If only she knew.

Alice woke up in the garden due to a rabbit hitting her head with its paws. Allie was nowhere in sight, and all that remained was a deck of cards. Groaning about waking so unpleasantly, Alice looked down at the rabbit in hatred. She then noticed that this rabbit was green and wore circular glasses, red clothing, and wings. Her hatred shortly forgotten, she reached down to hold the adorable animal, only to have it run away. Shrugging, Alice went back into a sleeping position, only to be tapped again on the head with paws.

"You're terrible at this. Don't you know that you're supposed to chase the rabbit, chére?" Alice was now confused until the rabbit rolled its tiny eyes. "You're a handful." Immediately, the rabbit turned into a slightly taller blonde man, who quickly scooped her up and put her hand in his, ready to lead her away.

"Wait… What's going on?" He smiled down at her, looking into her eyes. Both felt their hearts pound, and knew that they were in for an adventure. In truth, Alice knew that she would have a strange, if not enjoyable endeavor with this man.

"Will you come with me?" Feeling her heart pound and looking up into his eyes, Alice gulped looking completely ready to agree…. and bolted. She ran away from the strange bunny man on her property, calling for security. Rolling his eyes, the man laughed. He honestly didn't expect that. Yes, this one was a handful indeed. Unfortunately, he was running out of time to deal with this feisty one. Running with the speed of a rabbit, he chased her until they reached a large, possibly bottomless bit. Sweating, the girl looked behind her at the advancing creep. She could be caught, or jump down the hole. Swallowing, she jumped. Quickly following, the green rabbit jumped in behind her, trying to shush her screams.

"I told you, the girl is supposed to chase the rabbit, not the other way around."

"And I told security to come dispose of you, but obviously neither of these things went our way today." The bunny man chuckled again and smirked. Coming closer to the girl was quite a challenge mid- fall, but he still found a way to do so. Realizing that they were nearing the end, he checked again to make sure that his vial was there.

"I don't like doing this to strangers, so may I ask your name?"

"Do what? And you tell me first, bloody bunny wanker."

"I'm Francis, otherwise known as the mint bunny. It's… not much of a pleasure to meet you."

"Ugh, I'm Alice, and there's no sunshine over here, Frog."

"Oh, a nickname? How sweet."

"Whatever, frog." Francis smirked and pulled her closer, the end of the tunnel in sight.

"Could you drink this for me? It's somewhat like medicine. Actually, it heals your heart." He pulled out a small pink vial with a heart on top.

"After you kidnap me and drag me down a bottomless pit you think I'm going to drink your medicine?" Francis rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Mon petit lapin, you're so adorable." He grabbed the vial, tilting the medicine into his mouth. As they fell from the hole into the open sky, his wings sprouted from his back and he pulled Alice close. Confused and blinded by the light, Alice didn't realize that he was saving her life, kissing her, and forcing her to drink the medicine until she had downed it all. Once they landed on the ground, she felt extremely dizzy and passed out, allowing one thought to fill her mind.

"Bloody Pervert!"

And that, is how it all began.

AN: Well, Krasivista, what do you think? Happy birthday sweetie and here's to being a year older, wiser, prettier (or more handsome) and more hetalia addicted. Everyone check out his/her stories (I can't wait for the next update of Play on Hetalia, and wish her a happy birthday (Inconspicuously, of course.)!

Look out for MLN:SiM…oiJP updates, and It's about time I contributed to this fandom, right?

~ST Out! Hasta la pasta, Baby!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Happy birthday, Krasavitsa! (Note, her birthday is 3/18, I had tech issues so I couldn't post on the actual date.) Alice's outfit is inspired England's outfit in the beautiful world episode when the countries came over to watch horror movies. (When they aren't at war, I would imagine that they change clothes.) That episode shows what I think countries would wear on an average day or during casual meetings. Alice is female England. I will refer to the following countries by these names. Scottland=Allie (Nyo Alistair), Principality of Wy= Lily, Australia= Logan, Sealand= Peter, France=Francis, 2PN. Italy- Luciono, South Italy= Loviono and Romano at work, Australia=Logan. Spain= Antonio/Toni, Austria= Roderich. I'll warn you about new character names as they appear in the story.

Normal speech is shown this way. "Actual words are shown this way." "Thoughts can be like_ this _or like_ this."_

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine and is Lisened by Funimation. If It was, America and Canada would be the main characters, so a lot of you (for the sake of Erik Vale's America laugh) should be grateful. I also don't Own Alice in the Country of Hearts, because if I did, Alice would have been WAY More bad flank. Let's get this started, Shall we?

Alice in the country of hearts- Chapter 2

"Alice? Alice chere, wake up!" Now this seemed familiar. Did she seriously fall asleep on her sister again? Unfortunately, she noticed that the voice saying it was different from that of which she loved and red hair didn't fall on her face like last time. No, she decided that this voice belonged to none other than her abductor, Mr. Mint bunny frog. Groaning and rubbing her head, she sat up, hoping that her plaid skirt didn't reveal too much, even if she had black skinny jeans on underneath. At the sight of Alice waking up, Francis smiled and offered her a hand.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Now fully awake, Alice did the first thing that came to her mind, and that was punching Francis in the face. Unfortunately, the man easily blocked and smirked.

"Feisty, eh? I like you already." Alice groaned in response, noting that wherever she was, she was up high and had a view of the entire surrounding area.

"The feeling is not mutual, frog." Smirking, he held the vial he could have used to poison Alice and started to walk away, hand in pocket.

"It's okay, I know you'll learn to love me soon." Alice made a ""Barf"" symbol behind his back, but started to panic as he walked away.

"Wait, don't leave, you Bloody pervert! Where am I, and how do I get back home?" Francis stopped, smiled back at her and grinned.

"If you don't want me to leave, you must be in love with me already, right?" Now standing, she put her hands on hips with a questioning, if not disbelieving glance.

"What the-!? There's no way that I could love some bloody creepy pervert who kidnapped me, you bloody imbecile. Now I shall repeat myself. Where am I, and how do I get back home?" With this, he placed a hand on his chin and started to mutter to himself, but loud enough for Alice to hear him.

"Hmm, I suppose that games are no fun if things could be done THAT facilement.." Alice's rage turned to disbelieving curiosity.

"D- Did you just say game?" Her curiosity quickly turned back into rage. "Do you think kidnapping me is some sort of Game? How dare-"

"Now that you've drunk the medicine, you must play the game." He dropped the "medicine" bottle and smirked.

"Alice, welcome to wonderland!" with that, he sprouted his wings and flew off the side of the building. Running to the edge, Alice noted that the building was cylindrical. The last words he heard were the echoes from far away. "And I sincerely hope that we meet again!" Sighing, Alice looked up as she got her first real view of the area. The area, surrounded by forests had somewhat clear (from her position) pathways to three places, all stemming from a perfect circle around her. She noticed something that seemed like a castle in front of her, an extremely large mansion to her right and… she had no idea what the area to her left was. Noticing a spiraling stairway, Alice walked to the large mansion, hoping for some answers. What she got was a scythe, more specifically in her face. Recoiling automatically, she saw two boys about her age in red and blue costumes. Both looked extremely alike with their brown hair, brown eyes, strange brown curls protruding from the sides of their heads and malicious expressions. Narrowing her eyes, she prepared to engage, (after all, who hasn't dealt with a knife and rapist or two when you walk around alone at night near English Pubs?) and frowned. The one in the red looked over at the one in the blue, a questioning glance in his eyes.

"Do you think if we kill her quickly, the boss will pay us more?"

"Ehh, probably not Luciono, you know how stingy he is with us gatekeepers paychecks. Besides, the chicken bunny controls our paychecks now, and he's even worse. "

"True." They focused on Alice again, who was now beyond confused. Honestly, the gatekeepers at her home were way less violent than they were here. Whoever owns this place needs a slap in the face. One of the boys lunged at her, and she gracefully dodged and kicked him in a sensitive area. (if you know what I mean) The boy grimaced in pain and nodded at his twin, who sighed and started to attack.

"You may have gotten Lovi, but no one gets the bloody twins tw-" His sentence stopped as Alice abruptly jabbed his open solar plexus, knocking the wind from his lungs momentarily. The first, who Alice quickly dubbed Lovi, was ready to fight again, this time getting more serious. His eyebrows scrunched together as his grip on his scythe tightened. He tried faking from the left and going right, but Alice knew this one all too well, silently thanking Logan for sparring with her daily after he finished swim practice. Quickly sidestepping, she placed a kick to his now over exposed side (honestly, these people were idiots!) and landed with a chop to the base of his neck. Both boys were now groaning when a tall man with rabbit ears appeared. Alice brushed off her skirt, assuming that he was the owner of this establishment, walked over to the man, hands on her hips. The man, about her cousin Logan's age, started frowning at the two young men. The issue was, he looked familiar. Their faces were so similar that he seemed like a slightly taller version of her cousin Logan with longer hair.

" Loviono, Luciono, what happened to you two? As a fair warning, you guys are going to get a pay doc if you keep messing up like this." The one in red, Loviono looked up and snarled.

"Don't get in the way of our job, stupid bunny chicken man! You're supposed to be working, so why are you here?"

"That's hypocritical, coming from the guys who were just playing hooky. The "Stupid bunny chicken man" rolled his eyes and looked over in Alice's direction.

"Was this you? Honestly, you two got beaten by a girl?" Offended, Alice marched over, about to start speaking when he cut her off.

"Look, I would love to chat, but please, stay off of the property. And guys, you know you're not supposed to kill before you get the boss's permission! I swear you two kids are losing money every day!" Alice sputtered in disbelief. _Not only was this rabbit man ranked higher than these two hooligans, he actually encouraged the senseless murder of pedestrians?_

The man, deep in thought, looked back at Alice, who was apparently still on their property. His gaze was at first somewhat angry and annoyed at the gatekeepers turned menacing as he glared at her. Cringing, Alice started to back up when he scratched his chin sarcastically.

"Well, I have wanted to try my new one out, so I suppose I can take care of this one for you, if it's okay." With those words, he pulled out a gun and frowned. Alice hadn't dealt with guns before, so now she was somewhat worried. He pulled out his gun and was about to shoot when a man appeared next to him. His chocolaty brown hair glinted in the sunlight, even though his strange hat with tomatoes on it hid it. This man looked to be the same age, possibly a year older, than her older sister and alarmingly familiar. He glanced at the other three, including raising his eyebrows at the hurt gatekeepers. Alice couldn't really see his face, with the shadow of his hat and awkward angle, but he seemed oddly familiar.

"Logan! Lovi and Luci, what is going on? Are you trying to kill this woman?" Both parties stared back dumbly as he sighed.

"Romano, chu' got some splanin' to do!" (Note, that was a quote from an episode of beautiful world that Spain said.) Quickly snapping at the use of his nickname, Loviono stood at attention and faintly blushed.

"Yes, this girl beat us, but we attacked this girl first, sir." At this, the man looked up in surprise, Alice just noticing his beautiful tan.

"This girl? Did you really not even get her name? No Fresco, all of you. After all, what if she was a guest?" The three boys looked down in shame as he looked over apologetically at the dumbfounded Alice. "Lo siento, Mrs., may I ask your name?"

"Those eyes…." Alice muttered. When she looked into his face, she knew instantly. It was _him_. As tears streamed down her face, she avoided eye contact and looked away, her mind reeling yet oddly numb.

"_How was he here? What kind of cruel twist of fate was this? Is this some sort of joke or prank?" _Alice's mind was racing, her hand clapped over her mouth as she looked up in silent rage.

"You jerk!" With that, she ran away in the direction she came from, tears flying into the wind as her pigtails blew behind her head. Logan scratched his rabbit ears.

"Wow Toni, she totally blew you off! Is that how you thank someone for saving your life?" Shaking his head, he looked at the man next to him. His boss, best friend and hero was confused, but shrugged as he returned to what he was doing, reminding the three employees that they were still on the clock. Everyone quickly went back to work, but the twins had various looks of confusion and astonishment. How had a girl beaten them and burst into tears at the sight of their boss? Something was wrong, and they were going to find out what.

Meanwhile Alice ran back to the cylindrical building. She tried to wipe the tears off her face, but they still poured out of her eyes. When she came back, she was ready to collapse on the side of the building when she noticed a door leading into the now appreciably large building. Running inside, Alice quickly sat in a chair and cried freely.

"_How could you come back? If this was some joke pulled by someone, it wasn't funny!"_ The man in question, Antonio, knew Alice before she came here. He was an older boy in her sister, Allie's grade that met her. They were rivals in all of the classes the two had together (AP British Literature…) and they finally started dating to the relief of all of their friends. After dating for a few months, he dumped her during her second year in high school. Allie never knew about him, so when he left Alice to ask out her older, more amazing sister, she kindly said yes. Weeks later, Alice found out who he was dating, causing a rift between the two sisters, and Allie set it right once she realized the problem by abruptly dumping him. Now, both Kirkland sisters viewed him as a jerk, and Alice hadn't seen him since. Still, the pain was extremely fresh in her mind. Therefore, when he appeared asking what her name was, Alice had an influx of sweet but now sour memories and broke down. Alice was startled from her crying as a loud chime sounded. Now, as the tears started to drip away, an older man walked in, adjusting his glasses tiredly.

"Who's there and how can I help you?" Finally looking down, he noticed the crying girl and froze. He didn't know what to do about crying women and freaked out when she was sitting in a chair like a customer. Alice finally noticed the man's presence, quickly wiping her tears away as she looked up. At first, she was confused, but now she was completely embarrassed, knowing that she has intruded on some person's home and came in crying.

"Oh sorry, I guess this is your home? You see, I was just kidnapped by someone named Francis and-

"That's irrelevant! If you're not here for a tune up, please return home at once!"

"I'm sorry sir, but even if you order me to leave, I have no idea how to get home from here."Alice was still extremely embarrassed. Before she could force herself out of the door and decide to fend for herself, the man cleared his thought.

"How did you get here?" Alice thought for a minute, wondering how much she could say without sounding crazy, and decided to shrug and say it all.

"A green rabbit with wings turned into this pervert and kissed me, forcing me to drink this weird heart medicine we went down a hole and I went unconscious. I landed on top of here." Alice craftily omitted her meeting with her ex in order keep a little privacy with this stranger. His face changed into a surprised expression, forcing him to swallow and speak.

"Did you say medicine?"

"Yes, from this-" She rustled around in her pocket. "this vial."

Quietly, he muttered "He smuggled one in without my permission. That blasted rabbit!" Looking back to Alice, he started again.

"Then you must be an outsider…It seems that we have a lot to talk about. May I ask your full name?"

"I'm Alice Kirkland." Hesitantly, the young man looked back.

"I am Roderich Edelstein, the owner of this clock tower, and I now have no choice but to explain. Come and let us sit. We have a lot to talk about indeed."

(Read a little AN if you're confused)

AN: Okay, that's a wrap. I know some may be curious about how much of a J bomb (yes, I did) Spain (Antonio) is, but it's part of a head cannon that I've supported (and makes sense, in my opinion) for a long time. (Human AU's only) Antonio got into the bad touch trio for a reason. Yes, he has the face, the charm, and the foreign accent that all BTT members need to have, but they got the name bad touch trio because of how many women/ men (+ Whatever LGBTA+ People go by) each has dated. Antonio is no exception, but he doesn't really do it on purpose. When he finds someone he likes, he will be with him or her until the newest, shiniest thing appears and captivates his interest. When that happens, he drops whomever he's currently after to go to the next one. He doesn't do this on purpose, honestly, but it still happens.

Also, Australia's Involvement in the story is a little confusing (I may need to change the first chapter if I can't make it work) but for now, Logan is the "March Hare" of our story and NOT Alice's cousin in wonderland, but he is on earth. Originally, Elliot/the March hare was Switzerland, but after starting to write future chapters, I've realized that Switzerland is nothing like the Hare in personality (minus that little thing with the gun and ""get off our property!"" part.) Because I've wanted to make Elliot's character like a sibling to Alice, I've decided to make him Logan.

I now notice a little Spamano, post edit, if you read between the lines. Remember, I'm using 2p North Italy (Mafia boss guy) and 1p South Italy (Loviono/ Romano.) Note, Microsoft word doesn't think that their names exist, and you don't know (or maybe you do know) the pain of not being able to add necessary accents. Fair warning, some characters may act a little OOC in order to write scenes the same way as they're written in the book.

Next chapter: Alice and Austria share a little info on Wonderland (AKA The united kingdom of Wonderland and The country of Hearts) , and we get to meet our lovely Knight of Hearts! I hope that I'll get the plot rolling more soon, and tell me if that fight scene was correct.

As for my first official chapter question, Who do you think I should make our Ace? (Knight of hearts) Also, I'm kind of curious on who I should make the king. We won't meet him until much later, but still…

~ST Out! Hasta La Pasta, Baby!


End file.
